


AoT Drabbles

by DensetsuLee96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha & Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fugitives, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reluctant Duo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DensetsuLee96/pseuds/DensetsuLee96
Summary: Going to be a collection of random drabbles with my Attack on Titan ships.Both SFW & NSFW drabbles within. Mostly EreAni. Future chapters will feature other ships.





	1. 1: Alpha/Omega (EreAni)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the folks on The EreAni Squad Discord for all your encouragement and advice.

_'There's that smell again.'  
_ Eren Jaeger thought to himself as he followed the delicious scent. He had caught a whiff of it a couple of times that morning at breakfast but now it was stronger than before. Sniffing deeply, he turned towards the woods just beyond the main training base and proceeded to enter them.

The deeper he went into the woods, the stronger and sweeter the scent became. It was so good that it was actually making him... _aroused._  
'Damn, try and control yourself, Eren.', he scolded himself, focused on finding the source of that sweet aroma while trying to keep his Alpha instincts calm.  
After a few minutes searching, Eren finally came upon a small cave, from which the scent was emanating strongly. In the quiet of the woods, he could make out the sounds of soft whimpering coming from within the cave. Someone was in there.

“Um...hello?”, he called into the dark entrance.

The whimpering ceased and silence followed for a moment until a familiar voice finally responded;  
“Jaeger?”  
Erens eyes widened in surprise; “Annie?! That you?”  
“Get away from here, Eren! I want... _need_ to be alone right now.”, her reply was followed by a pained groan.

Erens Alpha instincts flared at the sound and blood flowed to his cock. Clearing his throat, he shuffled closer to the cave entrance where he could finally see the form of one Annie Leonhardt, curled up under a thin blanket next to a supply pack. Her normally pale skin had somehow become even whiter except her face, which was flushed red and coated in sweat.  
The sight of her like this made his swelling cock throb and the scent coming from her was making his mouth water.  
“Annie...” he gasped, realisation finally hitting him, “Sweet Maria, you're...you're an Omega!”

* * *

“I said go away, Eren!” the blonde hissed through her gritted teeth, followed by more whimpers. The Alpha boy instead came closer to her, crouching and crawling over to her before laying a gentle hand on her covered form. He could feel the heat of her body through the thin material of the blanket and a slight dampness from her sweat.

“Does it hurt, Annie?”, he asked, bright eyes wide with concern and caring.  
“It feels like my insides are trying to kill me. Ugh, just leave me to suffer, okay?”

Eren could see her legs shifting and another wave of her scent hit him, causing his hard cock to throb again and making him growl softly.  
That sound seemed to affect the Omega female, as she gasped quietly and raised her hips, causing the blanket to slip down her back and exposing her naked rear.  
Eren growled at the sight, louder this time and that got a needy whine out of Annie in response, shifting her rear closer to him.  
“E-Eren...Eren please...I can't take it anymore!”, she pleaded, raising up on her knees and spreading her legs a bit, exposing her womanhood which Eren could see was swollen and actually dripping with wetness.  
“Annie...”, he rumbled, his Alpha instincts taking control and urging him to claim the female Omega as his mate. Telling him to knot her tightly and fill her womb with his seed. To bite her neck and mark her as his for all to see.  
“If you want me to mate with you, tell me now. If not, I'll leave.”  
Annie gazed up at him, she could see his eyes were dark with lust. Emerald green was nearly completely engulfed by the black of his pupils. She started panting in excitement, her natural Omega instincts flaring strongly in response to thoughts of being mounted and knotted by the handsome and strong Alpha in front of her, thoughts of becoming heavy with his pups...   
  
“Eren...I want you.”

 

 


	2. Eren/Annie - Chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First SFW chapter.  
> The duo are on the run from their long-time captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances for their imprisonment are kept vague for reasons. *shrug*

The distant sounds of angry shouting and barking dogs behind them spurred the running duo to pick up the pace, the three foot length of metal chain connecting them together rattling and clanging as they ran further into the dark wilderness.

* * *

They couldn't tell for how long or how far they ran, all that mattered was getting away from their pursuers, whom were fading into the background quickly until they were just faint echoes.

When their feet and legs started to cramp and burn, they forced themselves forward for a few more feet until they finally collapsed to the grassy ground together, panting heavily as their exhausted lungs greedily took in the cold night air, their racing hearts threatening to burst through their heaving chests.

The sun was starting to peek over the horizon when they finally gathered enough energy to stand back up onto their aching legs.

The smaller of the pair, a blonde female, pulled on the chain that tied her to her companion and started to drag him behind her. The brunette boy didn't bother to resist as he was still weak and tired from their run. He couldn't understand where she got the energy or drive from so quickly but he has learned not to question her very much as she rarely, if ever, answers. He resigned himself to letting the girl drag him around.  
Not like he had much of a choice in the matter.

* * *

After long boring minutes of silence, save for the sounds of nature around them, the boy gave a bored sigh and decided to try and make conversation;

“So...what's the plan?”

The girl suddenly stopped and spun round, her piercing blue eyes glaring right at his own turquoise ones. It was like she hadn't expected or thought of such a question. Maybe she had thought they wouldn't get this far in the first place.

When she didn't even try to give him an answer, he swallowed his nerves and asked again;

  
“Annie, what's the plan?”

 

_**TBC...?** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, I know but this was still fun to write.


End file.
